As Long As You're Mine
by yaoi-productions-19
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in a talent show and Sasuke isn't very excited about that fact. As long as youre mine- from the musical Wicked. Song fic. R&R is your friend! Narusasu


**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto, Sasuke or anyone else involved in this fan fiction, or this song. It belongs to the creator s of "Wicked".

**Yaoi-chan-** Okay! I was just watching an excellent video and I thought about this story. Its just a quick story I thought after watching the video, getting the lyrics, walking to the kitchen and back. I loved the Idea and this is the result. I'm prepared for flames. So, Flamers, bring it the fuck on!! Otherwise… enjoy!

"I hate talent shows!" Sasuke whined, after gargling to get ready for his performance. Naruto patted him on the back. "Aw! C'mon Sasuke! It's just for tonight! It's the last thing we get to do here before college! Lighten up." Sasuke glared at him in the men's bathroom mirror. "Whatever. I'm just nervous as all…" Naruto smirked. "You're with me on this! Don't be." Sasuke sighed. He looked at his hands.

They were shaking and sweating. His legs felt like jelly and his face was paler than normal. And it didn't help that Naruto was all perky and jumpy all over him, practically. Naruto adjusted his orange tie and smiled at himself in the mirror. He made the white suit look good. It was tight around his muscles and body. Sasuke blushed looking at him… He smoothened down his dark blue tie against his white suit and his blush deepened.

Naruto glanced at him. "You okay? You look like your gonna puke!" He laughed, wholeheartedly. '_Oh, sure, leave it to Naruto to make things worse!_' Sasuke thought, angrily. Sasuke nodded, "I'm f-fine, dope!" Naruto put his hands up in surrender. "Alright." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "I'm gonna regret this, I think," he said, halfheartedly. It was a lie, however; anything he did with Naruto was promised never to be regretted. Even this. Naruto patted Sasuke's back once again and they walked to the backstage.

It was noisy. People were practicing and getting ready for their performances and others were just getting done. Sasuke peeked at the audience. There were talent scouts, families, friends, TV news stations- it was nuts out there! After all, this was the biggest talent show in the world. He gulped. He's had stage fright since he was younger. Then, a hand found his back. He gasped and turned to find the bright blue eyes of Naruto. He smiled down at Sasuke.

"So, pretty good crowd?" He asked. Sasuke gulped and nodded. Naruto gave him a quick hug. "Don't worry! Just look at me the entire time and you'll be fine." Sasuke blushed and nodded. Just then the crowd applauded and the principle of the school, Mrs. Tsunade, annoyed that it was Naruto and Sasuke's turn. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a split second and kissed him. "For luck," Naruto explained. Sasuke smiled. They grabbed their microphones and walked out to the stage. Everybody readied their cameras as the piano started to play. Sasuke hummed into the microphone for a second. And then he started:

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight. My wildest dreams could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me! And just for this moment!" he quickly looked at Naruto, "As long as your mine! I've lost all resistance, I've crossed some borderline. And if it turns out, its over to fast…" he hit one high note on "fast", "I'll make every last moment last! As long as you're mine!"

Naruto smiled and started to sing to Sasuke. His voice was over powering and very attractive to Sasuke. "Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing, through different eyes! Somehow I've fallen into your spell, and somehow I'm feeling its up that I fell!"

They sang together, "Every moment! As long as your mine! I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time!" Then Naruto sang his solo again, "Say there's no future, for us as a pair…", together, "And I know, I don't care! Just for this moment, as long as your mine! Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight, until it is through. And I know, I'll be holding you, as long as you're mine!"

Naruto and Sasuke came closer. "What is it?" Naruto asked in a singsong voice. "It's just… for the first time, I feel… wicked…"

They looked at each other for the longest time as the audience clapped and whooped them. Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and Sasuke blushed. This was all on worldwide TV at the moment… They walked off and once they were back stage, Naruto and Sasuke hugged and smiled. "We did it! You did it, Sasuke! That was perfect! You were awesome!" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and to himself for overcoming his fear. Naruto then let his expression drop. His lips brushed against Sasuke's and he whispered, "You looked so stunning…" Sasuke blushed and smiled, once more. Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips gently and they stayed like that. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and let Naruto arms wrap around his waist.

Naruto's tongue licked Sasuke's bottom lip, begging for entrance; Sasuke gladly gave him it. Their tongues explored the other's mouth and they broke apart, a single saliva string connected them. They smiled and hugged once more. It was about an hour until the prizes were announced to the winners. They didn't win, but they were happy they did this.

"So, you wanna celebrate? I'll by dinner!" Naruto asked, them walking out of the school for the last time. Sasuke nodded. It was rare that Naruto bought dinner. After dinner they sat in the car for a long time on a spot on a hill. Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap, his head on Naruto's shoulder and a hand in his. Naruto kissed Sasuke's pulse points and they couldn't get the damn song out of their heads. So they turned on the radio to some J-rock station. They sat there for a long time.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke blushed. "I figured that out when you kissed me, dope!" Naruto laughed. "I know. I just felt like mentioning it, bastard." Sasuke sighed and smiled. "So, I guess my ass will be yours soon, eh?" Naruto laughed. "Of course!" Sasuke smiled. He could live with that.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck. "You're so sexy, Sasuke… I want you so bad!" Sasuke looked at him with a serious look on his face. "Then… take me…" Naruto kissed Sasuke again. "Is that an offer I hear?" Sasuke persed his lips together. "Do you want it to be?" Naruto nodded. He brought a hand to Sasuke's pant zipper. Sasuke stopped him. "Not here. My house?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke got off his lap and in the passenger seat.

They walked into the small apartment, a few minutes later, and started to rip the other's clothes off. They made it to the bedroom, surprisingly, and collapsed on the bed. Naruto was on all fours above Sasuke and he started to attack Sasuke's neck. Sasuke brought his hands to Naruto's hair, bringing him in for more. Naruto moved down to Sasuke's chest and played with his hardening nipples. He sucked on the right one and ran his index finger in a circle around the left one. Sasuke's breath hitched as the teasing had started. Naruto then switched nipples and gave the left the same treatment as it's pair.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto moved on down Sasuke's chest. He kissed his bellybutton and then further down to the thing that was poking his chest; Sasuke sighed loudly as Naruto stroked it in the "U" shape it was as the head was inches away from his bellybutton. Naruto then surprised Sasuke by bring all of him into his mouth, his teeth lightly dragging on the head. Sasuke moaned out as Naruto sucked him almost, dry. He pulled Sasuke out of his mouth a few minutes later.

Naruto put three fingers up to his mouth and Sasuke sucked on them, covering them with almost all of his saliva. Naruto then put Sasuke's legs around Naruto's buff and tones waist, putting his middle finger in first, then ring, then index finger's soon after. Naruto grabbed his cock and put the head to Sasuke's pink entrance. He pushed in slowly, trying to control himself from fucking Sasuke bloody. Sasuke moaned and clutched the sheets as Naruto brought him slow at first, then slowly sped up. Sasuke gasped as Naruto went in and out, hitting his prostate every time, with as much force as the last one. Sasuke yelled, "Mmm… Naruto! F-faster! Want more-ah!" Naruto obeyed the older man beneath him.

After he did as commanded, Naruto pulled out and collapsed by Sasuke. "You made me the happiest person, Sasuke…" Naruto said, bringing Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke curled up into them. "Even if we didn't win?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "I don't need material possessions to be happy, Sasuke. I have you; that's enough for me." Sasuke yawned. "And you are enough for me. I love you Naruto." He smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke-chan." Then they slept.

**Yaoi-chan- Welp that was my first real lemon. Please enjoy. I hated the lemon as I read back on it. I was rushed and hardly sexxii at all! Oh well. I hope someone liked it. And now I'm ready for the flames! **


End file.
